<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Three Times They Almost Kiss, and the One Time They Do by ironwreath (broodingmischief)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22798201">The Three Times They Almost Kiss, and the One Time They Do</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/broodingmischief/pseuds/ironwreath'>ironwreath (broodingmischief)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy, Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Almost Kiss, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:35:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,579</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22798201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/broodingmischief/pseuds/ironwreath</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Two quarian assassins sitting in a cleanroom, zero feet apart because they're best friends who like each other but are too scared to take it any further for fear of ruining that friendship.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Quarian Character(s)/Original Quarian Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Three Times They Almost Kiss, and the One Time They Do</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Talsin'Hirol belongs to my dear friend <a href="https://greyfen.tumblr.com/">greyfen</a>. As always, all my thanks and love to him for letting me borrow his son. </p><p>I wrote this a few years ago but I'm still fond of it cuz it's one of my earliest pieces of them. Thought I'd post for nostalgia's sake.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>i.</b>
</p><p>Cihro's cleanroom was a place of respite.</p><p>“Ow.”</p><p>Usually.</p><p>“If you think that for every time you say ‘ow’ your chances of me being gentler increase, you’re sorely mistaken.”</p><p>“I just find it odd,” Cihro said, his expression caught somewhere between a wince and a grin. “You’ve patched me up before and you were never this rough. I thought you prided yourself on having an assassin’s touch and finesse, what gives?”</p><p>“The thing about having an assassin’s touch is that I choose when and where to dispatch it,” Talsin chided. “Sometimes it’s a firm hand to discourage you from deciding to take a shot with your shields down, sometimes it’s a hug. It’s called <em> precision </em>, my dear Cihro. There.”</p><p>Cihro lifted his arm to examine Talsin’s handiwork, nodded approvingly, then playfully knocked shoulders with him. His hissed at the protest in his arm, but that almost made him laugh at his own stupidity, glancing to Talsin. Talsin seemed to share the sentiment, smiling widely but shaking his head. His look seemed fond, but that might’ve been wishful thinking on Cihro’s part.</p><p>His smile faded slightly as his eyes dropped of their own accord to Talsin’s mouth. There was just the smallest hint of his teeth through his lips, which disappeared as they closed behind a kind smile. Cihro felt as though he’d had several drinks; warm, foggy headed, and now acutely aware of where their hands brushed between them. He acted as if he were tipsy, too, unconsciously tilting towards Talsin and the pair of lips he most definitely did not spend a lot of time thinking about.</p><p>They’d fallen into a soft frown somewhere between Cihro looking at them and leaning closer, but had also gotten closer. Whether that was his doing or Talsin’s or the fever making him hallucinate, he wasn’t sure. But as a puff of breath from Talsin’s nose hit his face, all of his paranoia lost to painkillers and fever slammed back into him. He drew back like he’d been hit and surged to his feet, clearing his throat. </p><p>His heart raced. Had they reached a point where he couldn’t pretend it never happened? He almost apologized, but bit his tongue. Say sorry and then it would be obvious he felt guilty for bailing on almost kissing Talsin and equally guilty for almost actually kissing Talsin. </p><p>“Gunna decon and head back out,” he said, hands finding the open part of his suit and sealing it closed. “I’ll meet you back out there, yeah?”</p><p>He shot a placating smile over his shoulder. Talsin's legs were crossed and he swept some hair out of his face, lips drawn tight but still managing to return the smile. Cihro could chalk it up to the meds again, but Talsin almost looked disappointed. Hurt? He was hard to read sometimes.</p><p>But just like that it was gone and Talsin waved a hand at him, settling into his default smug look. “Of course. I think I might shower in the meantime, do try not to fall asleep on the couch before I join you.”</p><p>Cihro breathed a sigh of relief. He could keep pretending. Or stalling. Or nothing at all. “No guarantees.” </p>
<hr/><p>
  <b>ii.</b>
</p><p>Cihro, predictably, did fall asleep on the couch. It wasn’t in the aftermath of his awkward almost-kiss with Talsin, but a week or two later after a day spent catching up and coming back to his apartment for drinks and a movie. </p><p>It was funny, though, because before he’d actually nodded off, he pretended to fall asleep and used it as an excuse to rest his head on Talsin’s shoulder. They’d been so busy and Cihro put some distance between them since the incident in the cleanroom. He gave shorter hugs, sat further, flirted less, and was difficult to reach outside of work. Leaning on him was his way of being self-indulgent after a lot of what he considered ‘trying to extinguish the inferno that was his feelings’. In the end, it didn’t seem to matter what he did.</p><p>He woke later not with his head on Talsin’s shoulder, but with a hand underneath his skull and another between his shoulder blades, slowly lowering his upper half on to a waiting pillow. He didn't hear the faint background noise of the movie, but silence disturbed by the rustling of covers being pulled up over his chest and the distant and ever-present hum of Illium night life.</p><p>The hands receded entirely, but Cihro didn’t hear or feel Talsin stand up and leave. He cracked open his eyes. Talsin sat back on his heels, admiring where he’d tucked Cihro in with a cheek in his palm, then glancing back up to his face. He stopped short, startled, hand dropping to his lap.</p><p>His face devolved into a smirk and he opened his mouth to speak, probably to tease, but Cihro reached out and brushed a strand of loose bangs out of his eyes. Talsin’s remark got caught in his throat.</p><p>He could do that in dreams, right? He probably had before. Hand still up, he moved it to gently grip Talsin’s chin and smiled sleepily with every bit of fondness and longing he couldn’t muster up in his waking life. And on the off-chance it wasn’t a dream, he let his hand fall and rolled over on to his side, curled up into the couch, facing away.</p><p>As he nodded off again, he didn’t see Talsin lean back and shakily stand, hand supported on the arm of the couch. He brushed aside the same bundle of hair, then hurried off to sleep as well.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <b>iii.</b>
</p><p>Talsin made a disapproving clicking noise as he opened his omnitool. “I’m afraid that’s my cue to leave,” he said, the orange hue fading as he let his head fall back dramatically. “Duty calls, and all that.”</p><p>Cihro rolled out of his seat and to his feet. “So soon? Huh. Thought they’d give you a few more hours, at least.” </p><p>Talsin stood as well, reaching out and pulling Cihro into his arms, still ever-so dramatic as he placed a hand on his head and held it against his chest. “Oh, but it’s too soon! However will either of us live?”</p><p>Cihro tensed a bit, but quickly relaxed. Talsin seemed to respect that he wanted some distance, but there were times where they both slipped up and forgot. It was too easy, too comfortable.</p><p>“Oh, whatever will I do without you,” he droned. He drew back, but Talsin kept a hold on him, keeping him at arm’s length. Something about it suggested he had more to say. Cihro looked up at him, brows raised. “Want me to grab your helmet?”</p><p>“Actually, I have a small request of you before you do,” Talsin said. He averted his gaze, then steeled himself, pulling up his most charming face. “You know how Zee will kiss us on the cheek when we leave if she can? And how you and Damen do the same? I couldn’t help but wonder why we don’t.”</p><p>Cihro lifted his shoulders in a shrug. “Beats me,” he said, but he knew exactly why. It was like every other act of affection he subdued to keep himself at a tentative distance from Talsin. It was because, unlike his cheek or forehead kisses with Damen and Zeela, it wouldn’t be platonic in nature.</p><p>“So,” Talsin said, smiling. “I was wondering if you could perhaps do me the honour of giving me a kiss on the cheek before I leave. Or rather, do yourself the honour, because it’s not every day someone gets to kiss me on the cheek.”</p><p>Cihro rolled his eyes good naturedly. “Fine.” And because he loved to make life difficult for himself, “Do I get one, too?”</p><p>Talsin grinned. “Naturally.” </p><p>“Good.” Cihro leaned into the hug again, squeezing him tight, then pulled back to rise up and—</p><p>Talsin turned his head in the same direction at the same time and Cihro nearly found himself mouth to mouth with his friend. He quickly turned his head, a short, awkward laugh bubbling out of his chest. Talsin chuckled.</p><p>“That’s why,” Cihro said, playfully pushing him back but also to get some breathing room, cuz his heart picked up its pace and his cheeks where no doubt flushed. “Because it’s been ten seconds and we can’t even kiss each other on the cheek without messing it up somewhere along the way.”</p><p>“Why, C, I’m aghast,” Talsin said, holding a hand to his chest in mock offense. “How could you imply that we mess everything up somewhere along the way? We wouldn’t be standing here if that were the case.”</p><p>Cihro shook his head. “You did that on purpose.”</p><p>Talsin grinned slyly. “Yes, it’s hard to say we messed that one up if what I was doing was intentional.”</p><p>Cihro looked at him incredulously. “You <em> did </em> do that on purpose?”</p><p>“I’m not saying what I was doing was intentional,” Talsin said, rocking on his heels, “but I’m also not saying I would be opposed to accidentally kissing.”</p><p>"It's not accidental if you do it on purpose," Cihro pointed out, exasperated. Talsin just kept on grinning. </p><p>Cihro threw up his arms and turned on his heel, seeking out the silver and blue helmet Talsin set aside upon entry. Talsin was more or less still in full armour aside from the helmet, he was expecting the call. Cihro found the helmet, scooped it up under his arm like a football, turned Talsin around with his other hand and pushed him through the ship, past the bridge and back to the doors that lead to the decon chamber and skywalk. When Talsin turned to face him again the shit-eating grin hadn't budged a muscle. It would've been impressive if it wasn't so frustrating, and yet Talsin remained charming despite it all.</p><p>Cihro shoved the helmet into his stomach with more force than necessary and Talsin caught it with both hands. But as Talsin gripped it proper, Cihro pulled on it to yank him down slightly so he could rise up and plant a quick peck on his cheek. Talsin leaned back with a stunned look, which quickly morphed into a pleased smile. </p><p>“Alright, there’s your kiss,” Cihro said, falling back on his heels. “Now get the hell outta my ship.”</p><p>Talsin grinned. “As promised,” he said, and leaned down to plant a kiss on Cihro’s cheek as well, though his was less hurried and more deliberate. Cihro felt his entire consciousness on that spot, trying desperately to commit the feeling to memory but at the same time fighting that urge. Talsin straightened, lifted his helmet and slid it over his head and connected wires while Cihro felt like his ship went belly-up and tried not to show it. </p><p>“Catch you later, C.”</p><p>“Shoo.”</p>
<hr/><p>
  <b>iv.</b>
</p><p>Cihro found himself in an eerily familiar setting, changing the dressing for a gunshot wound on Talsin’s right arm. It was Talsin's cleanroom, however, and not his own. He felt an almost ghostly pain in his left arm as he did so, but he was gentle, methodical, and absent-mindedly listening to Talsin complain, a far cry from the treatment he received last time they were in this situation. The right half of the top part of his suit was gathered around his waist, exposing his pectoral and collarbone. </p><p>Unlike last time they were in this position, they were a couple now. It was still recent enough that the thought still made his heart swell, but also long enough that it didn't feel surreal. They <em> were </em> together. Whatever troubled them, they worked through as a team, like they always had. </p><p>Cihro slowed as he finished re-dressing the wound, his thumbs gingerly caressing the skin by it. It was close to one of the marks that spiralled around his deltoid. Talsin stopped talking and was waiting for a reply, but when he got none, he frowned and cocked his head.</p><p>“Something the matter?” he asked gently.</p><p>“Nah, I just..” Cihro cleared his throat. “I know these aren’t formal contracts anymore and don’t usually involve as much violence, but I want you to treat every mission with the same care you would for an assassination.” He glanced up through his hair, then back down to the lavender skin. His ability to look Talsin or anyone in the eye while discussing something serious was still a work in progress. </p><p>“You have nothing to fear there, C.”</p><p>Cihro nodded and swallowed thickly. “I know, but fear’s irrational. I would rather you take precautions and fail then take risks and get hurt. I know you can take care of yourself, I just – you’re not invincible, T,  and I’m not always there to watch your back.” </p><p>He glanced up again. Talsin readily met his gaze, holding him under a reassuring look. “You know how it is, Cihro, sometimes you have to think on the fly. Plans only last until they meet your enemy, but I try and take precautions regardless of that fact.”</p><p>“Just promise me you’ll keep doing that, then,” Cihro pleaded. </p><p>“I promise.”</p><p>Cihro smiled, reached out to cup Talsin’s face and leaned in to plant a chaste but firm and relieved kiss on the lips. He drew back and blinked rapidly, having done it unconsciously, and found an equally stunned Talsin staring back at him.</p><p>Then that stupid, smug grin again. Talsin dipped his face forward to touch foreheads, his bandaged arm coming to rest to the side of Cihro’s lap. “Hmm, maybe I should forgo that promise and get injured more if it means getting kissed.”</p><p>Cihro rolled his eyes. “Don’t you dare.”</p><p>“Then however am I going to get you to kiss me again?”</p><p>“Just ask.” Cihro grinned. “Better yet, you could kiss <em> me</em>.” </p><p>Talsin’s other hand lifted to cup his face. “Can I?”</p><p>“’Course.”</p><p>Talsin closed the distance between them to kiss again, proper this time. Cihro sighed. Talsin’s bare hand came up to join the first on his other cheek. He’d thought it was himself at first, or just the nature of kissing, but realized through Talsin’s palm that he was exceedingly warm; his forehead, his hand, his mouth, of course, but his entire body radiated heat like an open oven spilling heat into the apartment. </p><p>“Wait, wait, wait,” Cihro said, freeing himself and wrapping Talsin’s wrists in his hands. </p><p>Talsin’s brow creased with concern. “What’s wrong?” He smiled. “I know it’s been a while for you and you’re out of practise, Cihro, but surely you can’t be that self-conscious about how you kiss. I can assure you, you’re fine.”</p><p>“Very funny. But the last thing you need right now are Cihro germs when you already have a fever.” He held the back of his hand to his forehead. “I’ll probably be right there with you soon just for kissing, to be honest.” </p><p>“Well, if we’ve already doomed ourselves to fevers, then I fail to see how one more kiss would hurt us.”</p><p>Cihro smiled hopelessly and pressed forward for one more kiss; soft, caring, and not knowing when he’d be able to do so again. He retracted and stood. “No offense, but it doesn’t help that you’re like, half in your suit. I’m gunna shower.”</p><p>Talsin grinned as he pulled up the half of his suit that was down, deliberately tracing the backs of his fingers over toned muscle along the way. “A cold shower?”</p><p>Cihro waved a hand at him without looking back.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>